


Smile for the Camera

by anamuan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: Tegoshi was born to perform.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Tegoshi Yuya





	Smile for the Camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagisou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagisou/gifts).



> Written to fulfill [](https://pixisticks.livejournal.com/profile)[pixisticks](https://pixisticks.livejournal.com/)'s fail!anon prompt at an anon kink meme [here](http://jackoweskla.livejournal.com/379907.html).

Jin is leaning back against the bar, watching the bodies move on the dance floor, when Tegoshi breezes up and orders a drink. Jin nods a greeting, but Tegoshi doesn't seem to notice, so Jin presses his glass against the back of Tegoshi's neck to get his attention. Tegoshi jumps and yelps loudly enough for Jin to hear over the music, and Jin laughs at the shock on Tegoshi's face. Tegoshi laughs back, and then his drink comes, and soon they're talking and joking, yelling to each other over the noise.

A while later, Tegoshi finishes off his drink, smiles, and then leans in close to Jin's ear. "I going home," he says, lips brushing Jin's ear. "Come with me." Tegoshi pulls back and smirks for a moment, then makes for the exit. He doesn't look back. Jin grins as well--a sharp shark's grin--knocks back the rest of his beer, and follows him out.

Tegoshi sets up the camera on the dresser. Jin puts on a show for it when he takes off his clothes. Tegoshi sits on the edge of the bed, legs spread wide, one hand digging into the open front of his designer jeans.

Jin slides into the space between Tegoshi's legs, starts a lap dance, moving his hips obscenely for the camera. Tegoshi pulls his hand out of his pants and wraps his arm around Jin's waist, uses it to pull him closer. The hand restricts Jin's movement, so he changes tactics, sliding his hands across Tegoshi's shoulder and down his chest instead, undoing buttons as he goes.

Jin flicks his tongue out to the corner of his lips, and Tegoshi's eyes follow the movement across Jin's face and then back over Jin's shoulder to the top of the dresser and catch there, the spark in his eyes turning to molten sex in an instant, and Jin knows Tegoshi is getting off on the camera more than anything. Jin starts working at Tegoshi's pants, pushing them down and urging Tegoshi to lift his hips so Jin could pull them off.

Tegoshi does, and wriggles out of them, but then scoots back until he hits the head of the bed, shirt half off and smoldering with ego and sex. Jin crawls up on the bed after him, stalking his way up the bed, and then up Tegoshi's body, settling in between Tegoshi's spread legs. Jin doesn't mind a little arrogance in bed, as long as they follow through on the things they promise.

He catches Tegoshi's face by his chin, holding him steady as he angles in for a kiss. Tegoshi surrenders willingly, hands coming up to grab Jin's shoulders, pulling him closer, until Jin changes the angle, tilting Tegoshi's chin down and pushing deeper into his mouth--and inadvertently cuts Tegoshi's off gaze from the camera. Tegoshi whines, and pushes on Jin's shoulders instead. He doesn't stop licking the roof of Jin's mouth, though. Jin grins against his lips, and works a knee in between Tegoshi's legs until Tegoshi's head drops back against the pillow and he rocks back against Jin's leg.

"You like the camera, huh," Jin says, voice a low rumble against Tegoshi's ear, and Tegoshi's breath comes a little faster, a little louder. "You want me to fuck you for the camera? Open you up here on the bed so that everyone can see your pretty little hole? You want to see how my fingers look sliding into you?" Tegoshi groans and nods, pushing harder against Jin, burning against his thigh.

"You want see my cock filling you up? To be able to go back and see your face as I make you come? You do. You want it." Jin says, trailing a hand up the back of Tegoshi's leg from his knee. Tegoshi spreads his legs further apart and stutters "Y-yes. Fuck me." Jin likes how Tegoshi only looks worked up and not the slightest bit embarrassed, how he seems to get off on the camera for the camera somehow and not any kind of misplaced sense of humiliation. He likes how Tegoshi clutches at his back for leverage and rocks against his leg harder at the thought of being exposed.

He doesn't have to ask 'Where?' because Tegoshi's handing him a small tube, but then he's tugging Jin up before he can twist the top open. Jin makes a small confused noise in the back of his throat, and then Tegoshi's pulling his legs around and settles his knees around his head and sucks him into his mouth. Tegoshi's just full of surprises.

Tegoshi sucks Jin off while Jin preps him. Jin presses harder because he's desperate, but Tegoshi just grunts and takes it and sucks him harder until _Jin_ can't take it anymore. He'd planned to go slow, build it up, make it look good for the camera, but with Tegoshi's mouth on him he can't think of anything but getting Tegoshi ready as fast as possible so he can sink into that tight heat.

Tegoshi's been pushing back against his fingers practically from the start, but then-- _finally_ \--Jin finds what he's looking for, and Tegoshi squirms and moans around Jin's cock, and it's all Jin can do not to come in his mouth. When he presses against the spot again, a little harder, Tegoshi spits him out and chokes out, "Akanishi, if you don't fucking _fuck_ me now, I'm going to kill you;" Careful of Tegoshi's head, Jin swings his body around, and pushes Tegoshi's legs up to his chest and pushes in relentlessly.

Tegoshi hooks his legs around the backs of Jin's legs, and tosses his head back and forth. His hands scrabble across Jin's back, scraping down his shoulder blades, small, desperate noises falling from his throat. Jin's finally all the way in, and he pauses for a moment to let Tegoshi get used to it, but he doesn't seem to need it because Tegoshi's moving his hips before Jin has a chance to catch his breath.

Jin finds an angle that Tegoshi seems to like, and takes back control of the tempo. Sweat drips off his chin and neck, and pools on Tegoshi's chest as Jin picks up speed.

"Tegoshi," Jin grunts, and Tegoshi drags his eyes open to look up at him with hooded lids. "Touch yourself, Tegoshi." Tegoshi wraps a hand around himself and pulls, slides his hand up to run his thumb over the tip. Jin braces himself on his arms, thrusting harder. "Make yourself come for the camera," Jin says, and that reminder's all it takes for Tegoshi to spurt over their stomachs with a low groan. He clamps down on Jin then, tightening almost painfully, and sends him over the edge, milking him for all he's worth.

The next week, Jin gets a package from Tegoshi in the mail. It's a cutely labeled data disk: Video from Rehearsal (3-17-08) (^_^)v. Jin almost doesn't see the note. There's a messy flower drawn on the side. _Thanks Akanishi-kun. I had fun. Let's do it again, ne. ♥_


End file.
